Mistletoe Kisses
by IceQueenRia
Summary: A range of Merlin couples sharing kisses under the mistletoe. Just read the paragraphs for the parings you do like and feel free to skip the rest. Starts and ends with Merlin/Arthur.


**Mistletoe Kisses**

**A range of Merlin couples sharing kisses under the mistletoe. Just read the paragraphs for the parings you do like and feel free to skip the rest. Starts and ends with Merlin/Arthur.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Just a little Christmas present for ya'll, enjoy xxx**

**Merlin/Arthur**

A tingling sensation prickled the back of Merlin's neck and the young warlock felt as though he was being watched. He stopped walking and carefully scanned the corridor for any sign of another person. He couldn't see anyone but that odd feeling did not fade.

Cautiously he carried on walking only to have someone grip his arm and pull him into a dark alcove. Just as he made to scream, a strong hand clasped firmly over his mouth preventing any sound from escaping.

"You really are an idiot Merlin." A familiar voice said.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked when the hand was pulled away.

"No Merlin its Morgana." Arthur replied sarcastically as he clipped the dark haired boy around the back of the head. "Of course it's me, who else would I be?"

"Well I thought I was being attacked." Merlin mumbled feeling his cheeks going red.

"Merlin, the only person who will be attacking you is me." Arthur told him in a tone of voice that made Merlin shiver.

The prince took his manservant's hand and pulled him through a secret passage way that led directly to Arthur's chambers. After they stepped into the room Arthur pinned Merlin against the wall and pressed his body firmly against his.

"Look up." He instructed and Merlin did so.

Above their heads was a wreath of mistletoe. All of a sudden Merlin's mouth was dry and his heart was beating unnaturally loud and far too fast.

Merlin had barely licked his dry lips when Arthur crushed their mouths together and forcibly invaded his servant's mouth with his tongue. Merlin's knees felt weak and he buckled slightly but Arthur supported his weight and kept him from falling. Letting out a soft moan, Merlin wound his arms around Arthur's neck just as the prince ran his fingers through his raven hair deepening the kiss.

"Merry Christmas." Arthur said when they finally pulled apart for air.

***

**Merlin/Gwen**

Hearing a light knock at the door, Merlin stood up from the table where he was eating supper with Gaius and walked over to answer it. Pulling it open he came face to face with Gwen.

"Oh hi." He greeted smiling brightly at her.

"Hello Merlin." She replied. "I just came to ask Gaius if he'd prepared any more sleeping draught for…" Gwen looked upwards and trailed off.

"Gwen?" Merlin asked looking at his friend in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I'm fine." Gwen answered. "You shouldn't worry about me…not that I'm saying you do worry about me, I don't think you're a worrier or anything I just…well, there's mistletoe above the door."

Merlin looked up and saw there was indeed mistletoe hanging above their heads. Looking over his shoulder he glared suspiciously at Gaius who was poking at his food with a wide grin on his face.

He shook his head at the old physician before turning back to Gwen and smiling at her awkwardly before leaning forwards. Gwen leaned up to meet him in the kiss and they accidentally bumped heads.

"Sorry." They both apologized together feeling embarrassed.

They tried again and this time their lips softly pressed together in a chaste kiss before they pulled away both grinning from ear to ear.

***

**Merlin/Morgana**

Knowing that the Lady Morgana had once again been suffering from nightmares, Merlin took it upon himself to try and cheer her up a little. He walked about the royal gardens in search of flowers. Since it was winter most of the plants were dead. However, Merlin did come across some pretty looking white berries on a tree. He snapped off some of the plant and then made his way to Morgana's chambers.

He knocked lightly upon the door and heard Morgana's musical voice invite him in. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him before shuffling his feet awkwardly and looking at his feet rather than the magnificently beautiful woman before him.

"Merlin." She said pleasantly with a bright smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing my lady." He assured her. "I just…Gwen informed me that you hadn't been sleeping well again lately. I'm sorry to hear that. I thought I'd get you some flowers to cheer you up but…well there aren't really that many flowers around this time but I did find this plant."

He held the plant before her and she smiled warmly at him as she took it from him and twirled it between her elegant fingers with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Thank you Merlin, that's very sweet of you." Morgana said as she stepped closer to him. "You don't know what this plant is do you?"

"Well…no actually." Merlin admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's mistletoe." Morgana informed him and Merlin still looked adorably clueless. "This is a very special plant that holds a certain tradition here in Camelot."

"Oh, what's that?" Merlin asked genuinely curious.

"When two people are stood beneath the mistletoe they must kiss." Morgana explained taking a step closer to him and holding the mistletoe above her heads.

Merlin's eyes widened dramatically and he looked from the plant to Morgana not sure if the lady was teasing him or not. Closing his eyes and praying to God that his breath didn't smell too bad Merlin leaned forwards and gently captured Morgana's lips with his own.

He made to pull away a few short seconds later but Morgana pulled him closer and ran her tongue across his bottom lip. His lips parted of their own accord inviting her tongue inside where he introduced it to his own.

***

**Morgana/Gwen**

It was well past midnight when the ball finally ended and Gwen escorted her mistress back to her chambers. Morgana had been dancing most of the night and she complained that her feet were aching something dreadful. Gwen helped the lady hobble to her bed and immediately slipped her shoes off to give her feet some relief.

After a quick foot-rub, Gwen assisted Morgana in changing from her fancy dress into her nightgown before tucking her into bed. Just as Gwen was ready to leave Morgana called her back.

"Yes my lady?" Gwen asked respectfully.

"Mistletoe." Morgana replied as she pointed upwards.

Gwen looked up and frowned slightly when she didn't see anything. She was about to say that there wasn't any mistletoe when another set of lips placed themselves over hers. Her eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed in pleasure as she melted into the kiss and surrendered to the feel of the noble woman's tongue massaging her own.

The kiss ended and the two girls smiled broadly at one another.

"Sweet dreams my lady." Gwen said softly before placing a gentle peck to Morgana's lips before leaving the room.

***

**Morgana/Arthur**

On Christmas morning, Arthur was sleeping stomach down on his bed with his limbs sprawled in all directions and soft snores were escaping his mouth. This was how the young prince looked before the lady Morgana skipped into his room and ran up to his bed before jumping up and down on the mattress excitedly declaring that it was Christmas.

With a groan, Arthur rolled over and sat up before seizing her arm and pulling her down.

"Morgana we're not five years old anymore." Arthur told her.

"Oh don't be so miserable, it's Christmas, it's time to spoil me with gifts." Morgana replied. "So, what did you get me?"

"Nothing." Arthur snapped as he pulled the covers back over his head.

"Liar." She said smugly before stealing his covers and throwing them onto the floor.

She then leapt off the bed and bounded over to Arthur's cupboard and rummaged through before pulling out a neatly wrapped package with her name on it.

"See, I knew you'd got something for me really." Morgana commented. "You do care about me after all."

Arthur rolled his eyes at her as he watched her rip off the paper like an over-excited child. She was like this every Christmas but would always deny her over the top behavior the following day.

"Arthur, it's gorgeous." Morgana exclaimed as she admired the beautiful silver necklace.

"It suits you then." Arthur replied without thinking.

Their eyes met and Morgana smirked before clipping the chain around her neck where it rested perfectly on her pale throat.

"Uther will be expecting us." Morgana pointed out.

Arthur nodded in agreement and moved behind his screen to swap his sleeping pants for a clean pair of breeches as well as pull on a clean tunic, blue to match his eyes.

He crossed the room and held the door open for Morgana. She moved gracefully towards him before stopping at the threshold and looking upwards. Following her gaze, Arthur saw that somebody had pinned a string of mistletoe above his door during the night.

After checking up and down the corridor to make sure no guards or servants were looking, Arthur took a deep breath before facing Morgana. She gazed at him expectantly through her long eyelashes, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

Placing one hand at her slim waist and the other to her smooth cheek, Arthur dipped his head slightly before their lips met in a passionate kiss that had them both fighting for dominance. Eventually, Arthur gave in and allowed Morgana to have control of the kiss.

"Merry Christmas Arthur." Morgana grinned after pulling away from him and setting off down the hallway.

As he followed her a voice in his head told him that Morgana had probably been the one to hang the mistletoe above his door.

"I knew she wanted me." He said arrogantly.

***

**Arthur/Gwen**

He wasn't sure why he felt the sudden need to leave the warmth of his chambers and venture out into cold winter air towards her tiny house, but he knew inside that he just had to see her tonight.

As he walked through the icy courtyard he slipped slightly but did not fall. He looked about him hoping that no-one had seen.

When he was stood outside her house he thought perhaps maybe he should just return back to the castle but he ignored that thought and rapped lightly on her door.

She opened it and looked slightly surprised to see the crown price of Camelot stood on her doorstep, his breath rising as mist before him when he spoke.

"Good evening Guinevere." Arthur said.

"Good evening sire." Gwen replied dropping into a curtsey. "Um…can I help you with something my lord?" She asked.

"No thank you Gwen I just…I just…" He faltered in his words and tilted his head back when he caught sight of the mistletoe above her door. "Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas." She replied smiling at him awkwardly.

He smiled back at her and laughed at himself a little before leaning down and gently pressing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth his lips provided before he pulled away and returned to the castle.

**Arthur/Merlin**

Feeling intensely nervous, Merlin paced the length of the prince's chambers waiting for the handsome blonde to return. When Arthur did step through the door Merlin jumped slightly.

"What have you done now?" Arthur asked resting his hands on his hips.

"I haven't done anything." Merlin answered.

"Merlin, I know you." Arthur said. "You only behave like this when you've done something wrong. So come on, have you broken something? Stolen something? Used your magic you think I don't know about in front of somebody who may report you to my father?"

"I…I what?" Merlin stuttered. "You…you know I have magic?"

"I'm not an idiot Merlin." Arthur told him. "Now come on, what have you done? I can't help you unless you tell me."

"It's not what I've done Arthur." Merlin replied. "It's what I'm going to do."

"Riiiggghhhttt." Arthur said slowly. "And what is it you're going to do exactly?"

"This." Merlin replied as his eyes flashed gold and a wreath of mistletoe floated magically above their heads before Merlin gripped Arthur's shoulders and slammed his mouth against his.

Merlin shut his eyes tightly expecting to be thrown across the room before being dragged down to the dungeons but instead Arthur kissed him back with equal passion and desperation.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur whispered huskily before suckling at the warlock's neck.

"I love you too." Merlin replied breathlessly.

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love, hugs, and kisses xxx**


End file.
